d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Angel of Death
300px|right This character uses rules extensively from the Immortal's Handbook, as well as the True Necromancer PrC from Librois Mortis, with a 15th level added according to the guidelines in the Epic SRD. A few Libris Mortis spells were also used. Note that the Divine Rank rules here are from the Immortal's Handbook, and NOT from Deities and Demigods. Hence, no SDAs, the immunities it has do not stem from its DvR, same with its SLAs. The DvR does almost nothing but provide a bonus to all rolls. According to Upper Krust's Challenge Rating Guide Version 5, a party of four 56th level characters will have a 50/50 chance of beating him, using all their resources. The lowest level party that could even stand up to it and possibly run away would be level 32 (with an 88% chance of a TPK anyway). That said, I've asked the nice people at the Character Optimization board to give a shot at finding the earliest possible end to the angel here http://boards1.wizards.com/showthread.php?t=644133. Statblock / / / ( 19-20/x4 ), King Slayer / / / ( 15-20/x2), 3x +10 Everdancing Scythes / / / ( /x4) |BAB=+61 |grp=— |space=15 ft. |reach=15 ft. |atkopt=Combat Expertise, Power Attack, Sneak Attack +2 STR damage |spellcl=23 |spellsperday=Arcane (5/14/14/13/13/13/13/12/12/12), Divine (6/15/15/15/15/14/13/13/13/12) |cantripsprep=''Arcane'' Arcane Mark, Ghost Sound, Prestidigitation, Mage Hand, Touch of Fatigue; Divine Resistance x3, Virtue x3 |1stprep=''Arcane'' Cause Fear, Chill Touch, Disguise Self, Hypnotism, Ray of Enfeeblement, Magic Missile (x8), Summon Undead I; Divine Bane x2, Cause Fear x5, Command x2, Detect Undead x2, Deathwatch x2, Doom x2 |2ndprep=''Arcane'' Arcane Lock, Obscure Object, Acid Arrow, Blindness/Deafness, Command Undead, Darkness, Fog Cloud, Shatter, Touch of Idiocy, Scare, Spectral Hand, Summon Undead II, Summon Swarm, Web; Divine Death Knell x10, Desecrate, Enthrall x1, Silence, Zone of Truth |3rdprep=''Arcane'' Deep Slumber, Dispel Magic, Magic Circle vs Good, Sleet Storm, Stinking Cloud, Clairaudience/Clairavoyance, Hold Person, Suggestion, Lightning Bolt, Ray of Exhaustion, Gaseous Form, Haste, Summon Undead III; Divine Animate Dead, Bestow Curse, Clutch of Orcus, Deeper Darkness, Invisibility Purge, Searing Light, Speak with Dead x9 |4thprep=''Arcane'' Bestow Curse, Bloodstar, Contagion, Crushing Dispair, Dimensional Anchor, Fear, Polymorph, Minor Creation, Solid Fog, Locate Creature, Hallucinatory Terrain, Greater Invisibility, Scry, Summon Undead IV; Divine Control Water, Consumptive Field x11, Discern Lies, Giant Vermin, Poison |5thprep=''Arcane'' Cone of Cold, Dismissal, Mage's Private Sanctum, Cloudkill, Major Creation, Permanancy, Dominate Person, Feeblemind, Symbol of Sleep, Baelful Polymorph, Night's Caress, Summon Undead V, Wall of Force; Divine Commune, Flame Strike x4, Insect Plague, Mark of Justice, Slay Living x5, Unhallow |6thprep=''Arcane'' Antimagic Field, Circle of Death x5, Chain Lightning, Contingency, Disintegrate, Greater Dispel Magic, Repulsion, Spectral Touch; Divine Animate Objects, Antilife Shell, Banishment, Blade Barrier, Create Undead, Greater Dispel Magic, Find the Path, Forbiddance, Gaes/Quest, Harm x4 |7thprep=''Arcane'' Awaken Undead, Banishment, Control Undead, Delayed Blast Fireball, Energy Ebb, Finger of Death x3, Forcecage, Sequester, Greater Scrying, Limited Wish; Divine Blasphemy x5, Destruction x2, Dictum x5, Greater Consumptive Field |8thprep=''Arcane'' Antipathy, Avascular Mass, Dimensional Lock, Binding, Demand, Discern Location, Polar Ray, Polymorph Any Object, Prismatic Wall, Maze, Screen, Symbol of Insanity; Divine Antimagic Field, Create Greater Undead, Dimensional Lock, Discern Location, Earthquake, Fire Storm x8 |9thprep=''Arcane'' Astral Projection, Dominate Monster, Gate, Imprisonment, Mass Hold Monster, Power Word Kill, Plague of Undead, Mage's Disjunction, Shades, Time stop, Weird, Wish; Divine Miracle x6, Storm of Vengence x6 |epicknown=7 per day - Animus Blizzard, Crown of Vermin, Damnation, Demise Unseen, Dreamscape, Eclipse, Eidolon, Hellball, Lord of Nightmares, Momento Mori |SLAcl=75 |SLA=''At will'' - aid, alter self, animate dead, astral projection, bestow curse, create greater undead, death knell, destruction, divine favor, disintegrate, dispel good, enervation, greater dispel magic, greater teleport, harm, planeshift, power word stun, slay living, telekinesis, unholy smite; 3/day - implosion, miracle, power word kill, summon monster IX, wail of the banshee, wish; 1/day - energy drain, greater ruin, horrid wilting, ruin; 2/week - momento mori |str=— |dex=38 |con=— |int=78 |wis=82 |cha=82 |sq=Angelic Traits (2nd Choir) |feats=Cleave, Combat Expertise, Great Cleave, Greater Two-Weapon Fighting, Improved Critical (Scythe), Improved Disarm, Improved Initiative, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, Multiattack, Power Attack, Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus (Scythe) Metamagic Feats Empower Spell, Enlarge Spell, Eschew Materials, Heighten Spell, Maximise Spell, Quicken Spell, Silent Spell, Still SpellB, Widen Spell Epic Feats Automatic Metamagic Capacity (x9), Epic Spellcasting, Metamagic Freedom, Overwhelming Critical (Scythe), Superior Initiative |skills=All Dex Skills , All Intellegence Skills , All Wisdom Skills , All Charisma Skills ; Exceptions: Hide , Move Silently , Search , Sense Motive |spellbook=Spellbook contains all spells |variants='Variants' For a weaker, more defeatable version of an angel of death, try Death, unique creature CR 26. }} Details Description and History Difficult to see, even for the powerful, the Angel of Death is strangely unnoticable, esspecially for being so large. Terrible and terrifying enough that he is often mistaken for the essence of Death himself, the Angel of Death is a servant of the great Death of Worlds, a High Lord who determines the end of everything. To the victims, he appears as a robed figure with four arms, his cowl covering his face. He can be reasoned with, bartered with, and Death will play games-- but he has never been known to lose. At anything. The Angel of Death ends nations, devours civilizations. Standing alongside time, the Angel of Death will even visit those gods whose time is up... Artifacts Death Scythe The Death Scythe consists of two parts, the shaft, which is constructed from a Rod of Divine Intervention, and the blade, which is fabled to be the soul of a perfect blade, sharpened by moonlight and able to cut even sound. In fact, the edge of the blade actually extends about a foot out from where it is visible. It can be classified as a Subtle Knife, able to slice through the very fabric of reality, enabling travel between the planes... even the dimensions. The Death Scythe only ever misses on a roll of natural 1, unless the target has an ability stating that attackers only hit on a natural 20, in which case the attack roll is rolled normally. It ignores miss chance, and can strike etherial creatures even when they are not manifesting. Futhermore, on each successful hit against a foe, the Death Scythe gains an additional +1 enhancement bonus against that foe forever. On a natural ‘20’, the Death Scythe severs one of the opponents appendages. Roll randomly to determine which appendage is severed. For humanoids roll a d12: 1-2 head, 3-4 left arm, 5-6 right arm, 7-8 torso, 9-10 left leg, 11-12 right leg. Creatures with multiple heads, multiple limbs, tails or wings may add extra variables. The shaft of the Death Scythe is fashioned from hundreds of fragments of pure adamantite taken from the armor and shields of the greatest celestial champions and epic paladins. When held, it automatically deflects the first attack from every weapon used against the bearer. In addition, it acts as a rod of lordly might (see the Epic Level Handbook page 137-8). Unlike normal Rods of Divine Intervention, the Death Scythe can block these attacks even when attacking others. In other respects, the Death Scythe is a +38 Huge Scythe, dealing 2d6 damage, x4 on a critical hit. King Slayer This glittering blade contains 8 priceless soul gems, which burn black on the hilt and surround the blade with blue flame. Souls stored in these gems are devoured within a day, unless the souls are from demi-gods or greater beings, in which case they are simply trapped in torment. The King Slayer is capable of sending the soul of whatever it kills to any destination, including to within the gems. If the weilder of the King Slayer is encountered randomly, it contains 2d4 immortal souls already. The King Slayer deals an additional 3d6 acid, cold, electricity, fire and sonic damage on every additional hit (for a total of +15d6), and this damage is also multiplied on a critical hit. Every hit also produces the effect of a random prismatic ray, or two on a critical hit. The King Slayer only ever misses on a roll of natural 1, unless the target has an ability stating that attackers only hit on a natural 20, in which case the attack roll is instead rolled normally. On a natural 20, the King Slayer severs one of the opponents appendages. Roll randomly to determine which appendage is severed. For humanoids roll a d12: 1-2 head, 3-4 left arm, 5-6 right arm, 7-8 torso, 9-10 left leg, 11-12 right leg. Creatures with multiple heads, multiple limbs, tails or wings may add extra variables. Otherwise, the King Slayer functions as a +5 Huge Longsword, dealing 2d8 slashing damage and criticaling on a roll of 15-20. Robes of Death The Robes of Death are scraps cut from the cloak of a High Lord, and are part of the fabric of the universe. They twist and swirl with time, and move with the eddies of fate. Blacker than night, all light falls into them without reflecting, like a death of light itself. The Robes of Death grant a +75 luck bonus to AC. Angel's Scythes This weapon splits into three +10 everdancing huge scythes, each of which can act independantly. When not engaging in combat, it appears to be a single weapon, and they can all be entered into combat at the same time as a standard action. Abilities Auras Awesome Visage (Su): In addition to his Cursed and Dread aura, Death radiates an aura that will dumbfound those who seek it harm. All hostile targets within 540 ft. radius of Death must make a Will save (DC 76) each round or be struck dumb. Cursed Aura (Su): Those who approach Death within 540 feet are cursed, suffering a -8 penalty to AC and saving throws. Victims may make a DC 76 Will save to avoid this effect. Those who successfully save cannot be effected by Death's Cursed Aura for 24 hours. If the save if failed, however, the victim always suffers this penalty within the radius of the aura, and does not get a second chance to save. Dread Aura (Su): Death is shrouded in an aura of death and weakness. Any creature within 850 feet is affected as if by a symbol of death and a symbol of weakness, except that there is no hit point limit for these effects. All targets must make a Fortitude save (DC 83) every round they are within the area to avoid the effect. Traits Divine Traits (Ex): Death is effectively an intermediate deity and as such adds a +14 divine bonus to: armor class; attack rolls; checks (ability checks, caster level checks, skill checks, turning checks); difficulty class (for any special abilities, spell-like abilities, spells); initiative; saving throws and spell resistance. Immunity to Magic (Ex): Death is immune to all spells, spelllike abilities and supernatural effects except as follows: *A dispel evil spell deals 1 point of damage per spell level. *Holy smite affects the akalich normally. *Any sonic based attacks affect Death as if it were a crystalline creature, but deal only half normal damage (then apply the Death's sonic resistance). Incorporeal Traits: Death can be harmed only by other incorporeal creatures, or magic weapons, with a 50% chance to ignore damage from any corporeal source. Death can pass through solid objects at will, and its own attacks pass through armor. Death always moves silently. Legendary Warrior (Ex): The Angel of Death's attacks are so skillful that they need only require touch an opponent to deal damage. The Angel of Death uses an opponent's touch Armor Class when determining whether or not his attacks are successful. Nebulous (Su): Death appears intangible as if his very being is eternally seeking to regress back into the shadows. Attacks against Death have an additional 50% miss chance, beyond the 50% miss chance from being intangible. (To simplify play, you may wish to treat this as a 75% miss chance instead of rolling 50% twice) Omnicompetant (Ex): Death knows all skills and has maximum ranks in all skills. Phylacteric Transference (Su): Any items kept in close proximity (within 75 feet per Hit Dice) to the Death’s phylactery transfer all their benefits to Death regardless of the distance between Death and his phylactery. Standard limits on types of items apply. Regeneration (Su): Death takes normal damage from epic good aligned weapons, and from spells or effects with the good descriptor equivelent to a 10th level spell or higher (after metamagic). All other damage is negated entirely. Rejuvenation (Ex): When Death is destroyed, it immediately rejuvenates to full hit points, by sacrificing one of the immortal spirits trapped within its soul gems. Typically Death will have 2d4 captured immortal spirits within its soul gems when encountered. Only the spirits of true immortals (demi-deities and above) can bestow the ability to rejuvenate upon Death. Skills: Death receives a +100 racial bonus on Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Search, Sense Motive and Spot checks. Vanguard Reflexes (Su): Allies within 540 ft. of Death can choose to use its Reflex saving throw instead of their own. Attacks Overshadow (Su): As a standard action, Death can sacrifice one of its captured immortal spirits to wrap a shroud of death around a single opponent. This attack deals 1500 damage, or 3000 damage on the upper planes (no save) and has a range of 850 ft. Rogue Abilities (Ex): Death is a master thief and possesses 37 integrated rogue levels. *''Crippling Strike (Ex):'' Any opponent damaged by one of the Death's sneak attacks suffers an additional 2 points of strength damage. *''Defensive Roll (Ex):'' Once per day, Death can attempt a Reflex saving throw against any attack's damage, success meaning the blow only deals half damage. *''Improved Evasion (Ex):'' Should Death make a successful Reflex save against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage or only half damage on a failed save. *''Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex):'' Death can only be flanked by a character with at least 79 Hit Dice. *''Sneak Attack (Ex):'' Death deals +19d6 damage upon a successful sneak attack. *''Trapfinding (Ex):'' Death can use its Search skill to locate traps with a DC higher than 20. *''Trap Sense (Ex):'' Death gains a +14 bonus on Reflex saves and +14 Dodge bonus to AC against traps. Stasis Touch (Su): As temporal stasis except a supernatural ability. Any creature touched by Death must make a Fortitude save (DC 83) or be placed in suspended animation. Summon Angel of Sickness (Sp): Once per week Death can summon The Angel of Sickness. This is equivalent to a 16th-level spell. Epic spell DC 96. Sword of God (Su): Death can shoot a ray of divine fire dealing 44d20 damage (average 462) out to a range of 1080 feet. Half the effect is fire, the other half divine energy. He must succeed at a ranged touch attack to hit. Trap the Soul (Su): Death can trap even immortal spirits. To use this power he selects any target within 1500 feet. The target is allowed a Fortitude save (DC 83). If the target makes its save half its levels are drained. If the target fails its save, its spirit is trapped within one of Death's 8 soul gems. Death can only capture eight spirits or souls at any given time, one per soul gem. Mortal souls or spirits weaker than demi-deity are devoured within a single day. Those of capture immortals of demi-deity or above are used to fuel Death's overshadow and rejuvenation abilities. Category:Libris Mortis Category:Immortal's Handbook Category:Undead Category:CR 130 Category:Cleric Category:Wizard Category:High-Epic